The Exalted Familiar
by SuperSonicSmash
Summary: Grima's defeat was at the cost of both a royal tactician as well as mother. As soon as they start mourning the loss, the current Exalt has been summoned to Halkeginia. To make matters worse, his daughter's with him. What will happen to the pair now that they're in a new mysterious world?


*Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem Awakening or Familiar of Zero.*

The great evil known as Grima the Fell Dragon was now on his last legs as he was backed into a corner by the mere mortals he pitied.

[b]"HOW?"[/b] Grima asked in a panicked, if not loud, voice. [b]"HOW ARE YOU HUMANS ABLE TO WEAKEN ME SO!?"[/b]

"The answer is simple," the woman garbed in black supplies. "We humans have something that someone like you will never dream to achieve: hope."

[b]"HOPE? HOPE!?"[/b] The creature groans in extreme discomfort.

"Now, Robin!" The Exalt Chrom shouts. "This is our chance! I'm going to finish it!" Just as he brings his sword, Falchion, up to put Grima into a thousand year sleep, he felt the arm of his wife, Robin, in front of him. "...Robin?!

Wait, what-"

[b]"…WHAT…WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"[/b]Grima finishing off Chrom's question.

"For once, I'm glad you and I are the same," Robin told the dragon off. "Now I can protect those that I care for."

Chrom held his mouth agape as he realized what she was doing. "No. Robin, no!" Chrom screamed. "If you go through with this, you'll die as well."

[b]"AS MUCH AS I HATE TO ADMIT, HE IS CORRECT. WOULD YOU BE WILLING TO SACRIFICE YOURSELF FOR ME TO DIE?"[/b] Grima asked in ironic concern.

"As long as you never come anywhere near my family, it doesn't matter." Robin then cast a vorpal sword in her palm to pierce Grima in the heart. A painful shriek came from both as the Fell Dragon began to wither in the darkness and die.

The better half following suit not long after.

"Mother!" Her daughter coated in blue cried. "Don't leave us again. You still have us, father, Morgan, and me."

"Lucina's right, Robin," Chrom agreed. "She and Morgan need you as a mother. Hell, Morgan needs you to even exist."

"I'm sorry, Chrom," Robin apologized. "I cannot entrust our problems to our children. If I can finally end this cycle of destruction, then I will."

Lucina ran to embrace her mother's fading body, her father following behind her. Both began to cry as they saw Robin vanishing in front of their eyes.

"Chrom, Lucina, remember what Naga said. If you and our friends wish it hard enough, I can return. I did this knowing that, because I believe in all of you…most of all you two…because I love you both. May we meet again in a better life."

No sooner had she said that she faded into nothingness. "MOTHER!" Lucina screamed. She then bawled for not only the loss of the great Ylissean tactician, but also the second loss of her mother.

Chrom sighed as he looked at the ground in hollow victory. "We may have won the war," he relented, "but at the cost of a valuable ally." [i]Remember what Naga said,[/i] was the thought that crossed his mind. He shook his head to

reinvigorate himself. "Don't worry, Lucina," the Exalt consoled his daughter. "As long as we all hold our faith, she will return to us."

Lucina sniffled as she wiped her tears away. "You're right, father. We should be smiling for the future, not crying in the present."

Chrom nodded. [i]My beautiful and noble familiar.[/i] Hearing a voice somewhere, Chrom brought his head up and began looking for the source.

"Father, are you alright?" Lucina asked, worriedly.

"Lucina, do you not hear that?"

"Hear what?"

[i]Who exists somewhere in this universe,[/i] "That! Someone's calling out to me, but I can't tell from where." [i]Heed my call![/i]

A blonde, pig-tailed woman asked next, "What is it saying specifically?"

[i]I wish from the very bottom of my heart,[/i]"Something about calling out to me and being her familiar."

The blonde gasped in realization, "The Springtime Familiar Ritual."

A thief dressed in black tilted his head towards his wife in confusion. "The uhh…what now?"

[i]That you heed my summon and appear![/i] A green portal appeared in front of Chrom. "And now there's a giant green portal in front of me," Chrom called out

"I'll explain everything later, Gaius," the woman interjected. "Chrom, go into the portal now, I'll tell you everything as well."

"NO!" Lucina shrieked. "I already lost one parent today and I'm not losing another."

"It's too late, Lucina. The summoner's already chosen him and-"

"I DON'T CARE!" Lucina interrupted. "If he's going, then," she then grabbed his hand, "then I'm going, too."

"Better hold on then, Lucina," Chrom cried out as the portal was pulling him in with Lucina in tow.

Chrom and Lucina both screamed as they plummeted toward the ground. Just before they landed, though, they got caught in an explosion, which, ironically, landed them on the ground safely.

Both began coughing out the smoke as they heard laughter. "Another failure," one person, likely female, said. "I doubt the Zero even summoned anything."

As the smoke receded, not only did the laughter stop, but it was instead replaced by gasps."Louise," the previous voice, Chrom now associated with the busty redhead, began, "what did you just do?"

The little strawberry blonde girl, whom Chrom assumed was Louise, looked back and forth between her wand and the two nobles in front of her. "I-I have no idea," she stuttered, shaking in disbelief.

Chrom started walking towards his daughter, getting up herself. "Lucina, are you okay?" He asked, concerned.

Lucina shook her head. "Yeah. Yeah, I'll be fine," she replied. "But, more importantly, where are we?" Lucina looked around for anything that looked remotely familiar.

"I don't know, but if I had to guess," he looked around himself, observing the uniforms as well as the wands, "I'd say we're in the courtyard of a magic school. And by that logic," he got up and walked towards Louise, crouching

to make eye contact, "I'm guessing you're the one that called out to me."

Louise did nothing but nod. She then looked toward the younger blunette. Chrom took note of that. "That would be my daughter, Lucina, and I am Chrom Alteasia, Current Exalt of Ylisse."

Louise's mind went into overdrive after hearing that revelation. Not only did she summon a pair of nobles, but one of them was an exalt of a country she'd never heard of. Didn't he have subjects to look out for? How did his daughter get here as well  
/if he was the only one who heard her? These questions and more pummeled the little blonde's mind until her consciousness faded away.

"Miss Vallière!" A presumed teacher called out.

"Is she alright, Professor?" Chrom queered.

After a test for a pulse, he sighed in relief. "She's fine. Out cold for right now. A rest at the infirmary and she'll be right as rain."

"Do you mind if I take her there?"

The professor gasped. "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. We can't ask someone like you to do that. We'll leave it up to the nursing staff to take her there. Wouldn't you rather take your time getting to know the building rather than doing something so

insignificant as bringing a student to the nurse's office?"

As the professor was saying all this, Chrom was putting Louise into his arms. "Sorry, professor, but I'd much rather take her there myself so that we can finish this summoning, I presume. That, and I've brought my own younger sister to bed when

she was under the weather."

"I'll take that tour, though," Lucina interjected.

The professor sighed once again. "All right," he said in defeat. "Who would like to help navigate Chrom to the infirmary?"

"I'll do it, Professor Colbert," a blonde pig-tail woman with a frog said.

"Thank you, Miss Montmerancy. Now, are there any volunteers to give Miss Lucina a tour of the Tristain Academy of Magic?"

"I'll do it, professor," a blond noble fop said. "After all, a beautiful lady should be given a grand tour by the most handsome-"

"Yeah, no," Lucina flat-out stated. "Anyone else?"

A pair of hands, one from the busty redhead and another from a blunette with her nose in a book, came from the crowd. "Ah, Miss Zerbst, Miss Tabitha," Professor Colbert called the pair out. "Would you both like to volunteer?"

"Yes, sir." The busty one replied while the bookworm only nodded.

"Miss Lucina?"

Lucina just shrugged. "I'm fine with it," she casually answered.

"Then they will be your tour guides throughout the campus."

"Thank you, Professor Colbert."

"My pleasure, ma'am."

Chrom was led to the infirmary by Montmerancy. Along the way, she pointed out key locations that Chrom should learn.

They made it to the infirmary and Montmerancy pointed to one of the beds where she could rest. Chrom thanked her, put her in the bed, and invited Montmerancy in. She was at first surprised but after saying that he just wanted to talk, she reluctantly  
/obliged.

"Now that we have a chance to talk to each other without me having to carry her," Chrom started, referring to Louise, "Miss…moan…more…no. Moanmen…"

She giggled at the Exalt's attempt to pronounce her name. "It's Montmerancy, your majesty," she corrected.

"Thank you, but please don't call me your majesty. I may be the Exalt, but that doesn't mean I look down on others. Just call me Chrom."

"A pleasure, Chrom, and if my name is too hard to pronounce, just call me Monmon. My 'boyfriend' Guiche, who your daughter shot down immediately, kudos to her," Chrom chuckled at that, "calls me that."

"I'm guessing by your emphasis on boyfriend means that you harbor some sort of grudge on him, and by the fact that he was hitting on my daughter, I can also guess why."

Monmon nodded sadly. "It's not that I don't love him as much as he loves me, I do. It's just that I wish he would just focus on me and not flirt with every girl on campus." She then sighed forlornly.

Chrom snickered, "Reminds me of two other men I know back home." Montmerancy raised an eyebrow at this revelation. "Where I'm from, there is a father-son duo who are also into women."

"Do they ever stop?" Monmon questioned, annoyed.

"The father eventually did stop with other women, but he still flirts with the other women of my Shepherds, including his wife and a childhood friend of mine."

Montmerancy gasped. "You were friends with a shepherd?"

Unbeknownst to either of them, Louise was waking up as Montmerancy made her comment.

Chrom laughed as she said that. "The Shepherds were a freelance mercenary group that I lead."

Montmerancy, and by extension Louise, was shocked by this confession. "If you lead a group of mercenaries, how did you become Exalt?"

Chrom pointed to his shoulder. "Do you see this mark?" He asked her. She nodded. "This is the Brand of the Exalt. Those that have this mark means that they will one day be the next Exalt."

"If that's the case, does your daughter have one as well?"

"Yes, in her eye." Chrom shook his head. "Enough about me, now onto you. Why did you decide to help Louise, Monmon?"

Montmerancy hesitated as she thought of an answer. "I'm one of the only students here who doesn't mock Louise. Sure she gets made fun of a lot, but I don't hate her. As a matter of fact, I actually envy her."

"Really? Why is that?" Louise was curious as well. Montmerancy was able to cast magic quite well. What was she jealous of?

"She gets all the attention and I get none of it," she admitted somberly. "Don't get me wrong, I'm not an attention hog, just the opposite, actually. I'm…admittedly rather shy. Though I'm not one to push away people if they want to

talk, it's just that I can't hold a conversation for too long and if I do, I start rambling."

"Like you are now?"

Montmerancy put her hands on her mouth as Chrom made that comment. Louise made a loud snicker, alerting both to her presence. "It seems someone's awake now," Chrom chuckled. He then offered his hand to help her up, which she took.

Now that she was sitting up, she decided to take part in the conversation. "So you're telling me that Montmerancy Margarita la Fere de Montmerancy is shy?"

Monmon just nodded while Chrom raised an eyebrow. "Huh," he breathed out. "Never heard of a person having the same first and last name. The only person who comes close is Anna and even I don't know her last name."

Both girls looked at each other in confusion. "By Anna," Montmerancy decided to come out, "do you mean a certain redheaded merchant?"

"Yes, why?" He asked, concerned.

Louise decided to answer this one. "She runs the armory over at the marketplace."

Chrom nodded his head. "Duly noted." He then turned his attention towards Louise. "Now, about finishing that summoning, hm?"

During that time, Lucina was given a tour by Kirche, as she found out her name was, and Tabitha. Along the way to their next destination, Kirche decided to ask Lucina something. "Say, Lucina. What's with that sword you got on you?"

Lucina pulls out her sword. "This?" She asks. "This is the legendary sword, Falchion, used by the Hero-King, Marth, to protect his home country of Altea."

So many questions popped up in Kirche's head, but before she could ask one, Tabitha beat her to the punch. "If the sword is legendary, why are there two?"

"It's a long story," Lucina decided to beat around the bush. She didn't feel comfortable talking about her past and both girls felt it best not to press the issue.

The next location put them into a room with several books and tomes. Lucina whistled at the size of said room. "This is the library," Kirche explained. "All the students here study for their next exam or just reading something to suit

their fancy."

Lucina looked around, amazed. "This library's bigger than the one in Ylisstol."

"I take it you're an avid reader, then," Kirche guessed.

Lucina chuckled, "No, but when I was very young, I loved to hear my father tell me fairy tales that he made up. He also told me about his escapades with the Shepherds. Especially with Lord Virion, Lord Vaike, and Lady Sully."

Kirche gasped. "You mean to tell me that your father was friends with shepherds?"

Tabitha shook her head. "Clearly mercenary group."

Lucina nodded. "Correct. Though in a way you could say that they cared for their sheep."

Kirche noted a troubled look on Lucina's face. "I'm guessing by your look that you don't get what that means."

"No, I know what it means," she corrected. "I just don't understand why people are compared to sheep."

[i]Ah, literal minded,[/i]Kirche thought. She then decided to change the subject. "So, uhh, what's your mother like?"

Lucina cringed at the mere mention of her mother. Kirche noticed this and backpedaled immediately. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up a touchy subject."

"My apologies. It's a subject I'd rather not talk about." Lucina shook her head, apologetically.

Tabitha took this moment to take a stab in the dark. "Did your mother do something that you wish she hadn't done?" Tabitha asked, anger seething through each word.

Kirche became immediately concerned for her friend. "Tabitha, are you alright?"

Tabitha still looked cheesed off, but took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'm fine," she said through gritted teeth.

"You don't seem to be," Lucina observed. "Miss Kirche, do you think you can leave us alone for a while?"

Kirche shrugged her shoulders and walked away, leaving Lucina and Tabitha to their own devices. Tabitha was exuding a stronger aura that screamed [i]That woman should die.[/i] Lucina caught wind of this and cautiously approached her. "Okay, first

things first," she consoled her, "you need to calm the heck down." Tabitha did as she was ordered, but the aura still remained, albeit weaker. "Good enough. Now, I'm guessing that your own mother did something similar."

The aura grew again, but this time Tabitha kept her hand wrapped tightly around her staff to remain calm. "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

It was Tabitha's turn to speak. "My mother," she growled at "mother", "took a potion that was intended for me. And because of that, she is now in a delirious state, believing that a doll that I had when I was a little girl

IS HER OWN DAUGHTER!" Tabitha was seething with rage, not caring about all the eyes that were on her.

Lucina became incredibly concerned. "Tabitha, breathe," she ordered, and Tabitha did just that, the rage seeping away as she did so. "Now, let's go outside so we don't cause anymore trouble." She looked into the room and saw many

glaring eyes in her direction and nodded.

After both girls exited the room, Lucina decided to ask Tabitha for clarification. She had calmed down enough to do so, but anger was replaced with nervousness. "Can you please keep this secret from Kirche?" She asked, both anxiously and

quietly.

Lucina nodded," I swear to Naga."

Tabitha raised an eyebrow at the expression, but decided not to question it. "My true name is Charlotte de Orleans," she acknowledged, earning a sympathetic look from Lucina. "I assume you also hid your identity."

"Yes, I did," she answered, revealing her amended butterfly mask. "I took on the identity of the Hero-King." She then wore the mask to cover her eyes.

Tabitha was going to ask why she chose a male identity, but one look at her body was all she needed. With the mask on, it was difficult to determine her true gender and thus masquerade as a man. There was one other question that was on her mind, "Why  
/him exactly?"

"It was because I looked the most like him," she summarized, putting her mask away. "Even the Divine Dragon's Voice, Lady Tiki, confused me with her 'Mar-Mar'." Lucina chuckled at that memory as though it was yesterday.

"If she recognized the disguise, then she must be really old."

"Yep, over 3000 years old."

Tabitha's mouth then hung agape, unaware that the library door slammed open with Kirche behind it, mouth also agape. "WHAT!?" Both screamed at the same time, earning a shushing from the patrons of the library. Kirche apologized immediately

for the disturbance and entered the conversation shortly after. "If she's that old, then she must look super ancient."

Lucina laughed at their reactions. "Nope," she corrected casually. "She looks as young as my father." Kirche and Tabitha exchange looks at each other that say 'How is that possible?' Lucina answers the unasked question, "She's

a Manakete."

Tabitha understood while Kirche was still trying to wrap her head around what a "manakete" was. "So now that we covered how I attained my identity, how about you?" Lucina asked, addressing Tabitha. She proceeded to point at the

woman scratching her head. Lucina cleared her throat, indicating for Kirche to leave again.

"Oh, don't mind me," she said nonchalantly. "I already heard enough of the conversation to know about Tabitha's origins. Besides, if she wants it kept secret, I'll keep it secret."

Tabitha sighed in defeat, forgetting how stubborn her best friend can be. "Do you remember the doll I mentioned earlier?" Both girls nodded. Who could forget the moment when a normally taciturn girl suddenly screams in the middle of a library?

"That doll's name is Tabitha."

Lucina and Kirche breathed out in recognition as they put two and two together. "So your mother thinks Tabitha is you due to a disillusionment potion meant for you?" Tabitha the person nodded to Lucina's analysis. "And you hate her

because of that?" Another nod. Lucina shook her head. "While I understand your anger, it's unjust."

After hearing that assessment, Tabitha proceeded to pick up her dropped staff and cast an ice spear that was hovering near Lucina's neck. "Give me one good reason why I shouldn't kill you where you stand," Tabitha threatened.

"I'll give you two," Lucina said calmly. "One: Kill me and you'll get in trouble with the staff. Two: I've been in the same position you're in, Charlotte."

Tabitha dispelled her spear for the good point about the staff. "How so?" She inquired, referring to the second reason.

"I once heard that my mother killed my father. When I confronted her about it, she denied it, saying that my father was someone she trusted, but she said that if it made me feel better, I would kill her right then and there."

Kirche gasped, "She didn't. You didn't."

"She did, but I didn't. I couldn't. She may have been my dad's murderer, but she was also my mother. I couldn't kill the woman who gave birth to me." Tears were starting to roll down Lucina's face. "Now do you understand, Tabitha, about

why your anger is unjust?"

Tabitha remained unmoved, her bangs covering her eyes. "That woman may have given birth to me," she agreed on that, "but that does not make her my mother. She is merely a shell of what once was. You still had love for your mother. I

lost it when she became insane."

It seemed that Tabitha was dead set on killing her own kin. [i]It looks like just talking to her won't solve anything,[/i] Lucina thought to herself. She then looked towards Kirche and then had an idea. All of a sudden, Lucina started giggling, then  
/it evolved into cackling, and soon enough, she grabbed Kirche around the torso. "I should have known," she croned. "All you're trying to do is separate me from my Charlotte." She cackled crazily as though she were a different

person.

"Umm, Lucina, what are you doing?" Kirche asked the girl, both concerned for the well-being of a person she was getting acquainted with, and scared by the woman's performance.

Lucina shushed her, "It's alright, my dear. The scary woman's trying to break us apart. I'll make sure that won't happen."

Another ice spear was formed, this time primed to fire. "That is not your daughter, you heinous wench," Tabitha hissed. "That is my best friend. Your daughter is right here." She patted to herself, not realizing that Lucina was

now smirking. "How can you not see what is clearly right in front of you?" Tabitha immediately dispelled her spear again, catching on to what was coming out of her mouth.

By that time, the damage was already done. "Gotcha," Lucina whispered, now releasing Kirche from her grip.

"Next time, give a girl a warning before you do something crazy like that," Kirche said, unamused.

"Had I done that, we wouldn't get the truth out, now would we?" Lucina accused.

Kirche shrugged and rubbed her neck. "True," she acquiesced, "but still…"

"Speaking of, don't have love for your mother, eh?" Lucina now directed her attention towards Tabitha.

Tabitha still had her hands covering her mouth, dropping her staff again a minute ago. "Please don't tell anyone about this," she pleaded.

Lucina thought about it. "Me acting like I need to see a doctor for mental problems, no. Your secret's safe with me on that." Tabitha sighed in relief. "You trying to murder me for acting like your mother, on the other hand, I'll only

tell my father that."

She then grasped Lucina's hands. "Please, no," she begged. "No one else must know."

"Trust me, he deserves to know."

"Not to pick sides here, but Lucina's got a point," Kirche backed up. "From what I saw in the courtyard, he seems like a trustworthy man."

Tabitha didn't say a word, not even moving her hands. "You aren't going to budge, are you?" Lucina asked. No movement was all that she was given.

She sighed, "Alright, I won't tell." Tabitha looked up in pleasure. "But on one condition," her smile then faded. "You tell him."

"What?" was all that came from Tabitha's mouth.

Kirche nodded. "Makes sense to me," she admitted. "Can't get it from his kin, get it straight from the horse's mouth." Both girls looked at her, Tabitha in astonishment that her best friend was essentially betraying her and Lucina

in confusion on what she just said. "Since Tabitha is forbidding you to tell your father, you're forcing her to do the deed."

"Ah." "Kirche!"

"She is right, though," Lucina reconciled. "He will know the truth eventually. The question is, who will he learn it from? Me?" She points to herself. "Or you?" She points to Tabitha.

The person in question then sighed. "Alright then," she gave up. "How long do I have?"

"One week," Lucina announced. "If you don't tell my father by then, then I will. Deal?"

Tabitha reluctantly shook hands with Lucina, sealing the deal.

Kirche seemed to be doing the math in her head. "One week? That's the day of the Familiar Exhibition," she concluded. "Lucina, you can't be serious."

Tabitha took her hand back in shock. Lucina, on the other hand, stood firm. "I am serious," she called out, "however, I do not condone collateral damage, as it is my father and my father only. I trust him to keep it secret. Who else

is privy is up to you, Tabitha."

Tabitha slowly nodded in acceptance. "Good," Lucina capped off. "Now, let's get back to that tour, shall we?"

As evening was coming in, all the students went off to their respective dorms, with Chrom and Lucina staying in Louise's. "So this is my summoner's room," Chrom acknowledged.

"That is correct, Chrom," replied Louise. "I had a bed for you, but…" she gazed toward the pile of hay next to her bed.

"I see," Chrom said nonchalantly as he walked to the hay bed. He then hummed in satisfaction. "Not bad. Much better than sleeping in a tent." Chrom then looked up at Louise. "Where will Lucina sleep?"

"W-well," Louise stuttered, "she could sleep with me if she doesn't mind."

"I don't mind at all," Lucina confirmed. "As long as you don't mention your sword hand twitching in the middle of the night, I am fine with having you as a bedmate."

Louise raised an eyebrow at Lucina's comment. "Did your last bedmate do that?"

"A lot," both nobles said dryly. "There's also the fact that when he's in combat or sparring, he always shouts the names of his attacks," Lucina regaled, "like Radiant Dawn,"

"Blazing Blade," Chrom continued.

"Bartre's Fury"

"100 Fir Slash"

"Gwendolyn's Inner Beast"

"Lyndis's Legion"

"Amelia's Awakening"

"Sacred Stones of Light"

"And of course"

"Ike's Great Aether," both of them concluded.

Louise gawked at the list of names for attacks. "That many," she winced.

"Oh, that's just the beginning," Lucina deadpanned. Louise whimpered at the sound of there being more.

"If we were to list them all off, not only would that take a while, but judging by your reaction, you wouldn't even be able to make it to your bed," Chrom summarized.

"Please, no," Louise breathed out. "I already blacked out once today, let's not make that a second."

Father and daughter laughed at Louise's predicament. "Don't worry," Chrom soothed. "We won't."

"Good. Now do you both mind if I change while I ask my next question?"

"Go ahead," Chrom allowed. "As long as you don't mind us disrobing as well."

"I… don't… mind?" Louise answered, befuddled. "As long as you don't do so in front of me."

"Don't worry," Lucina reasoned, "we won't undress much, right, father?"

"Right, Lucina," scoffed Chrom, offended by the fact that his daughter view him as a pervert. Sure, there was that one time where he caught Robin in the bath naked, but that was by pure accident.

"Alright, I'll hold you up to it," Louise said, still uncertain. She then unhooked the clasp to her cloak and then threw it onto the floor. "So, is there anyone else who is of nobility in your group or is it just you two?" She

asked, starting to unzip her skirt.

"No, there's more," Chrom answered. "Of my generation, there's Maribelle, my younger sister, Lissa, my elder sister, Emmeryn, Virion, Frederick, and Cherche."

"Of my generation," Lucina added on, removing her boots after the cape was discarded, "There's my cousin, Owain, Inigo, and Brady."

"I see," Louise commented, looking for a nightgown in nothing but her panties. "And what is your magical affinity?"

"My father and I aren't magically inclined."

"What?" Louise cried out, dropping her found nightgown in the process. "But you're royalty. How can you not have magic in you?"

"Gown, please," the Alteasias ordered and Louise complied, embarrassed. "Now while we are of noble birth," Chrom acquiesced, "that doesn't mean we can use magic. Speaking of, Owain's starting to gain some of his mother's affinity

with magic, isn't he?"

"He is," Lucina supplied sadly. "If he decides to go further into development with it, who knows how many new names he'll come up with. Off topic, father, where did those runes come from?"

Chrom, now shirtless, looked down at his left hand where Lucina was looking. "Apparently, this is the marking of a familiar. Monmon recognized what they are, but not what they mean. She decided to look into it when she had the chance."

Lucina figured that Monmon was Montmerancy so she didn't question it. What she did question was, "When did you get them?"

"Not too long after she woke up." Chrom nudged his head towards Louise, who was now fully dressed. Looking at her familiar and his daughter, he had nothing on but his pants, taking note of his well chiseled chest. Lucina, on the other hand,

just ditched her cape and boots, leaving her with just a teal tunic with matching open-toe stockings.

"Wow. When you said not much you weren't kidding," Louise looked over, amazed. "I wish I had more clothes for you, but…" She then looked at Lucina's chest and patted her own with a very sullen look on her face.

Lucina looked at her own chest in confusion, then at Louise, hands still on chest, then put her hands to her chest and put two and two together. "There is a tailor downstairs, correct?" Louise nodded, looking at Lucina's clothes and putting

the pieces together. "Then my father and I can go down there to have a fitting for new clothes."

"That sounds like a good idea to me," Chrom agreed. "Besides, after the last battle, we need new clothes." He pointed to his legs to show how tattered his pants were.

"Well, looks like we have plans for tomorrow," Louise concluded. "We'll go to the tailor tomorrow after breakfast to get you fitted for new clothes."

Both royals furrowed their eyebrows at Louise's declaration. "Don't you have classes tomorrow?" Chrom asked suspectively.

Louise shook her head. "Tomorrow's a day off so that the summoners see to that their familiars get to know each other."

"I see," Chrom said. "So after we're done being fitted, we'll go see the other familiars."

Louise nodded. "But for now, let's go to bed. I don't know about you two, but after today's events, I just want to sleep it off." Louise yawned at the last part of her sentence.

Both Chrom and Lucina did the same. "Agreed," said Lucina. "Besides, after fighting an ancient dragon to near death and then being whisked away to a foreign land, you'd definitely need some rest."

"Alright then," Chrom groaned from his hay bed and walked toward the candle on the table. "Lights out, you two. Tomorrow, we've got a new day ahead of us, so we all need to be well rested for what's to come. Do I make myself clear."

Both girls nodded to Chrom's order, and with that, he blew out the candle and walked back to bed. Both Lucina and Louise pulled the covers on either side of the bed and went to bed themselves. "Good night, ladies," wished Chrom.

"Good night, Chrom/father," the ladies wished back.

[b]A/N: And that's chapter 1 ladies and gentlemen. I am very well aware of the fact that I have not been writing, but fear not, for I am not dead. This fanfic idea came about when I looked over some Fire Emblem/Familiar of Zero crossover fics. A couple  
/of them had Robin as the familiar, one of which is really good and deserves more love. However, out of all 6 of them (yes, there are 6. These crossovers aren't really that popular despite the similarities between one another) none of them had

Chrom as the familiar. He was originally just going to be the only one sent but along the way I thought, "why not have someone else come along for the ride?" and thus Lucina. I also wanted Louise to at least have one friend who didn't

insult her on a daily basis. Montmerancy immediately came to mind because if memory serves, next to Tabitha, she hardly ever insulted Louise in any shape or form. For those of you also wondering, no, I do not have plans on making this a one-shot  
/like my other fics. I do not know when I'll start my next chapter, but hopefully I'll get one out before the end of the month. I have some ideas, but I won't spoil anything. Until then, you'll just have to wait and see. This is SuperSonicSmash  
/saying adieu.[/b]


End file.
